1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sun visors, and more particularly pertains to a sun visor for attachment to infant car seats. The skin of small children and especially infants is extremely sensitive to the damaging ultraviolet rays of the sun. Additionally, the infrared radiation from the sun's rays can make such infants uncomfortable causing them to awaken and cry. In order to provide protection to infants in car seats, the present invention provides a detachable sun visor which may be easily attached to the frame of an infant car seat for shielding an infant from the damaging rays of the sun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of sun visors are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a sun visor for attachment to an infant car seat is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,915, which issued to D. Anderson et al on June 7, 1977. This patent discloses a sun shield assembly for detachable attachment to an infant's car seat which includes a pair of mounting brackets and a hood mountable in the brackets. Each bracket is formed with a base having an adhesive material on one face thereof and a hollow cylindrical boss projecting form the other face of the bracket. The hood is provided with a pair of cylindrical pivot pins which extend from opposed side walls and are dimensioned to pivot within the corresponding boss of the mounting bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,727, which issued to J. Potts on Feb. 9, 1982, discloses a weather guard for quick-release attachment to a child's car seat to include a transparent shatter-proof bubble, having manually activated air vents, moisture collection troughs on all sides, flexible rain diversion spouts, and a padded bottom edge. The guard is attached to the upper half of existing children's car seats by the use of quick-disconnecting snaps, VELCRO fasteners or other devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,385, which issued to C. Koenig on Apr. 1, 1986, discloses a sunshade and protective cushioning device for use with automobile child seats. The device includes a pair of peripherally joined flexible sheets and a valve for permitting pressurization of the airspace between the sheets. The device may be attached between the seatback and front retainer bar of the child seat to substantially cover the occupant. A pair of flaps extend from the sheet to shield the occupant from laterally incident sunlight. U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,779, which issued to P. Myers on Apr. 22, 1986, discloses a sunshade for an infant's car seat which utilizes a flexible sheet like canopy. The canopy extends in a generally horizontal position in use and has a pocket formed at a first end for fitting over the top of the back of an infant's car seat. There is a flexible tension link at a second end of the canopy for stretchably anchoring the canopy to a part of the car's interior. A pair of side flaps extend along opposite sides of the canopy between the ends thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,780, which issued to C. Finn on Apr. 22, 1986, discloses a sunscreen for attachment to an infant's car seat which utilizes a transparent, tinted flexible plastic sunscreen pivotally attached between mounting clasps. The clasps have handles for easy and rapid replacement or removal of the sunscreen from the child's car seat. The clasps have jaw elements which can be locked into position once the jaws are attached to the edge of the seat. The clasps can be attached in various orientations to position the sunscreen on a variety of different car seats.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a semicylindrical visor mounted by a pivotal telescoping mounting arm by a clamp on an upper frame portion of an infant car seat. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices discloses a sun visor for detachable securement to an infant car seat which utilizes a compound adjustable mounting arm and is provided with adjustable front and side sunscreens. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of sun visors, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such sun visors, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.